Voyage en Terre Privée
by Mathelys
Summary: Recueil d'OS sur des parties plutôt privées de la vie de nos personnages préférés. Mélange de genre, de couple, du plus loufoque ou plus romantique, et si vous n'y trouvez pas votre scène idéale, proposez-la ! - Rating M. - OS 2 : HG
1. OS 1

Bien le bonsoir, je me lance dans ce recueil d'OS où vous trouverez des scènes inédites de nos couples préférés (et peut-être moins). Comme l'indique le rating, ça sera toujours classé M et par pour rien. Je ne sais pas si tous seront tous citronnés de la même manière, mais il n'est pas là par hasard.

Tout appartient comme d'habitude à JKR si ce n'est le contenu de l'histoire.

N'hésitez pas à mettre une review et même à proposer un couple ainsi que le contexte, c'est toujours amusant de répondre à quelques défis.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture.

_**M.**_

* * *

**OS****1**** – ****HG/RW**

Un petit cottage anglais à l'apparence coquette trônait sur la douce pleine. Une légère brise s'engouffrait avec délicatesse entre les branches des arbres caduques. Sa douce étreinte faisait s'envoler quelques feuilles aux couleurs chatoyantes. Un joli soleil d'automne rougeoyant caressait les tuiles de la battisse. Les soleil commençait à décliner à l'horizon. L'arrière saison était encore chaude. Le réchauffement climatique comme aimait le rappeler Mme Weasley à son mari avec son air de savant parlant à un sombre crétin d'idiot. Air qui avait le don de le mettre dans tous ses états : colère, rage, exaspération, incompréhension et même extrême excitation, et ce surtout quand elle y ajoutait un peu de son côté dominatrice coquine. Oui, Hermione Weasley cachait bien son jeu derrière ses apparences de femme stricte et rigide. « Ça oui, elle savait le mettre rigide » était la petite boutade favorite du dernier des Weasley quand on y faisait d'ailleurs allusion. Ou qu'elle le menait à la baguette. Mais ça, tout le monde le savait, seuls quelques privilégiés en revanche avaient connaissance de quelle baguette il était question. Le doux tableau offert par cet après-midi automnal fut rompu par le bruit caractéristique d'une vitre brisée.

« - Encore Coq ? Bon sang, c'est pas pour rien qu'on laisse les fenêtres ouvertes ! Par le caleçon de Merlin, même un scrout avec une cervelle de crapaud marinée dans un bocal aurait plus de jugeote ! »

La grande main du rouquin s'abattit sur le pauvre animal désorienté et il fut englouti entre les doigts longs et forts. La chouette – ou la sous-chouette, on pouvait décemment se poser la question – battait frénétiquement des ailes et Ron dû faire appel à une ruse infaillible. Il lui colla de force du Miamhibou dans le bec. Coq cessa alors tout mouvement, ce qui permit à son maître et bourreau de retirer la courte missive accrochée à sa patte. Enfin libéré, il s'ébroua et repartit à l'extérieur, voletant dangereuse près des figurines sur la cheminée. Si au moins il avait l'intelligence de foncer droit dans l'énorme matou orange et lui crever un œil, Ron serait satisfait de quelque chose. Mais il soupçonnait la bête d'être encore plus effrayé par le félin que par lui. Où aller donc le monde ? Il jeta alors un regard mauvais à Pattenrond qui dormait en boule son fauteuil à lui. Ce chat était pernicieux. Il en était certain. Ron prit alors la sage décision d'arrêter de se créer un ulcère et ouvrit le parchemin.

«_ Ron,_

Le-dit Ron grimaça à lecture simple de son prénom, ce n'était jamais bon signe.

_Je __ne __vais __pas __pouvoir __aller __chercher __les __enfants __chez __ta __tante. __Réunion __de __dernière __minute. __Malefoy __fils __est __de __la __partie. __Enfin, __c'est __l'autre __partie. __Tracey __m'a __d'ailleurs __demandé __de __lui __raconter __tout __en __détail. __Enfin, __les __détails __physiques. __Je __ne __vois __pas __ce __qu'elle __lui __trouve __à __ce __bellâtre. __Heureusement __pour __lui __qu'il __a __un __joli __derrière __musclé __par __son __balais __de __Quidditch. __Tu __vois __que __finalement __j'y __trouve __un __certain __intérêt __à ce __sport __à __la __noix._

_Je __laisse __les __affaires __de __danse __de __Victoire __à __Stacey. __Tu __devras __l'amener._

_Et __s'il __te __plait, __sois __mature __et __n'essaye __pas __de __nous __déranger. __Je __te __connais._

_H._ »

Ron Weasley était fou de rage. Il lui en fallait peu. Ça se savait. Il écumait. Les jouent rouge brique, les yeux lançant des éclairs. Même ses cheveux ardents semblaient subir une attraction lunaire à mesure qu'elle pointait. Il faisait les cent pas, maugréant dans sa barbe, dont l'insulte la plus douce était faite au caleçon de Merlin. Ce résidu de bouse de Dragon. Cette folle harpie de tante Murielle. Ce moldu de monde moldu. Elle lui faisait vraiment un sale coup cette petite peste. Tout ce qu'il détestait. Et en plus, le pire, c'est qu'elle le prenait de haut. « S_'il __te __plait, __sois __mature __et __n'essaye __pas __de __nous __déranger._ » Il n'en avait pas du tout eu l'intention – ou à peine. Mais il se serait retenu, aurait juste fait un petit clin d'oeil à Stacey pour qu'elle lui raconte tout la prochaine fois. Ou aurait ouvert la porte par légère inadvertance, histoire d'y jeter un œil à rallonge, nouvelle invention de la célèbre boutique de farce et attrape. Et elle osait ajouter que le merveilleux sport qu'est le Quidditch avait le mérite de muscle le postérieur graisseux de cette sale fouine de feu-mangemort doté de cheveux finis à la pisse strangulot. Jamais elle ne lui avait fait un tel compliment. Bon, certes ce n'était pas sa bouche qui le complimentait là-dessus mais d'autres parties de son corps, mais tout de même ! Soudain, il eut une vision de l'arrière train ce fils de dégénéré cajolé par sa douce et tendre tortionnaire manipulatrice. Son sang déjà bien chaud ne fit qu'un tour. Et il transplanna dans la seconde.

* * *

Tracey D. le vit entrer comme une furie dans les bureaux du département de la justice magique. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire une petite remarque sarcastique qu'il avait déjà claqué la porte du bureau de sa femme derrière lui. Elle eut un petit sourire en coin. Elle venait de gagner 5 gallions. Il avait été plus rapide – beaucoup plus même – que prévu. Elle se leva de son poste et alla dans la pièce adjacente. Il était bien l'heure de profiter du tee-time.

* * *

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée sur un Ron Weasley bouillonnant. Hermione Granger maintenant Weasley s'en mordit les lèvres d'impatience.

« - Où est-il ? » Éructa-t-il.

Il regardait tout autour de lui tel un chien fou, la chemise à moitié sortie du pantalon avec samedi boutonné à dimanche et les cheveux hirsutes. Il était terriblement sexy. Hermione posa les mains bien à plat sur son bureau, anticipant déjà ce qui allait suivre. Elle s'humecta discrètement la lèvre inférieure. Puis, elle croisa les jambes et s'appuya plus confortablement dans son fauteuil, les mains croisées.

« - De qui parles-tu ? »

Sa voix était des plus innocente. Trop innocente peut-être pour paraître sincère. Un léger sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Elle vit son mari inspirer plus fort et plus longtemps. Le sang battait à sa jugulaire et il serrait les poings. Des papillons d'excitation naquirent au creux de son ventre en sentant pulser son aura de colère.

« - Ne me prends pas pour un stupide Poufsouffle Hermione ! Où est ce crétin de consanguin ?! »

Il s'était avancé jusqu'à son bureau et y avait posé les poings. Les manches négligemment relevées sur ses avant-bras dévoilaient ses muscles crispés. Le regard d'Hermione glissa de ses yeux azurs électrisants à son torse plus fort qu'à leurs adolescences et termina par ses grandes mains d'homme qui allaient l'amener – elle en était sûre – très loin de ce bureau. Elle s'accouda à son bureau, la poitrine penchée en avant, l'exposant ainsi délibérément aux yeux qui lui faisaient face. Ils s'y perdirent d'ailleurs quelques secondes avant de revenir plus haut.

« - Ah, tu veux parler de Malfoy ?

- A ton avis ?

- Et bien ... »

Elle se pencha un peu plus vers lui comme pour lui confier un secret. Automatiquement, Ron s'avança vers elle et laissa clairement ses yeux trainer dans le décolleté de sa femme. Il put y apercevoir un fin liseré en dentelle d'un violet foncé enserrer le galbe d'un sein qu'il savait rond et ferme comme doux et chaud au touché. L'habituel élancement à l'aine se fit sentir et il dut se rappeler qu'il était en colère contre elle pour ne pas y plonger la main et l'attirer plus près de lui. C'est alors qu'il sentit l'haleine tiède de la jeune femme dans son cou remonter vers son oreille. Hermione entendit Ron avaler sa salive un peu trop vite et y murmura tout au creux : « _Il __n'en __a __jamais __été __question _». Le temps que le rouquin comprenne de quoi il était question ou pas, elle avait saisi de ses dents le petit lobe, l'aspirant doucement. Tout le sang qui irriguait son cerveau pour essayer comprendre ce qu'il se passait ici déserta et se rendit plus au sud. « _Tu __as __même __été __plus __rapide __que __ce __que __je __ne __pensais_. »

L'instinct primaire opéra : Ron passa pardessus le bureau trop encombrant, envoyant valser ce qui trainait trop près de son corps et plaqua rudement sa femme contre le mur. Sa bouche contre la sienne, il plaça directement sa main experte entre ses cuisses brulantes. Un petit gémissement mourut étouffé par le baiser. La jupe tube était souple, Ron commença alors un léger mouvement de friction, sa paume épousant puissamment son pubis alors que ses doigts frôlaient légèrement plus bas, évitant cependant de trop la toucher. Hermione poussa alors son bassin plus en avant, à la recherche de plus de contact, une main perdue dans ses cheveux soyeux, l'autre sur une fesse musclée. Comme répartie, Ron empoigna l'intimité de sa femme pour la pousser plus vers le mur. Elle était figée au mur par une main de fer dans une gant de velours. Seul son index passait et repassait dans une très lente torture sur son sexe fébrile. Il savait qu'il la dominait parfaitement ainsi, soumise au moindre changement de rythme. Il allait l'attiser, tout doucement, puis lui faire l'amour, fort, là, à même le sol, ou contre le mur, ou encore sur son bureau, ou peut-être même bien sur les trois. Il n'avait pas encore décidé. Il se mit à picorer la peau tendre de son cou et défit les premiers boutons de son chemisier et en écarta tendrement les pans. Le cœur d'Hermione battait vite. Il pris soin de regarder la poitrine déjà haletante de sa femme : si harmonieuse et si excitante. Il posa sa grande main sur le sein gauche pour y sentir pulser l'organe et le pressa doucement. Hermione gémit tout bas. Ses deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson. Elle était dans l'expectative. Elle savait qu'il allait attendre, la pousser dans ses retranchements et en avoir pleinement conscience l'excitait au plus haut point. Elle lui restait totalement et consciemment soumise.

Ron essayait d'oublier sa propre envie de la prendre là maintenant tout de suite, sauvagement, de la faire crier. Il savait qu'elle l'avait roulé. Et elle allait avoir ce qu'elle était venue chercher. Et même plus. Il fit glisser un doigt dans le balconnet et titilla la pointe rosée. Déjà tendue, elle accueillit la caresse par un doux murmure. Ron la regardait fermer les yeux et basculer la tête en arrière. Il fit plus pression sur son sexe, appuya plus fortement sa main alors qu'elle accompagnait ses mouvements de légers coups de bassin et faisant mine d'introduire un doigt à travers le tissus. Hermione écarta plus encore les cuisses, se sentant de plus en plus humide, afin de le sentir plus en elle. Il lui malaxait plus fort le sein, pinçant, titillant, accélérant le mouvement de son autre main.

« - Ron ... » Pria Hermione, demande implicite de plus.

Ron se pencha alors à son oreille comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt et lui dit : « _Alors __comme __ça __il __n'a __jamais __été __question __d'une __quelconque __réunion ?_» Elle lui fit non de la tête et essaya de sortir de sa poigne, ne voulant pas jouir sous juste quelques caresses. Cependant, il n'était pas du même avis et renforça sa poigne. Résignée, elle délaissa son torse et défit ceinture et braguette et glissa prestement sa petite main vers l'objet de ses désirs. Elle se saisit du sexe dur et toucha maladroitement, la tête embrumée, sa partie la plus douce. « _C'était très vilain de ta part._ » répondit-il d'une voix rauque. Elle était sur le point de partir, juste pour si peu. Ron, pris d'une bouffée de fierté et de perversité retira ses deux mains pour coller celle de son amante au mur glacé. L'arrêt de tout attouchement fit couiner Hermione d'indignation. Indécemment, elle le regarda dans les yeux, nuageux de désir, et enroula une jambe sur la taille de son homme. La jupe roulée bien haut, elle commença de lents va-et-viens, frottant son sexe trempé à la hampe dure tendue entre ses cuisses. Ron attrapa sa cuisse, là où la peau était laissée nue par le bas, et la rapprocha plus étroitement contre lui. Sa main glissa vers l'intérieur de sa cuisse et taquina son entrée, sans en passer la porte. Une plainte de frustration échappa à Hermione et elle eut écho entre les reins brulants de son tortionnaire. « _Embrasse-moi !_ » D'une poigne dans ses cheveux roux, elle amena ses lèvres chaudes sur les siennes et d'une langue aiguisée elle engagea bataille. Le gland dur effleurait toujours méticuleusement son clitoris. L'index titillait toujours son entrée à travers son sous-vêtement. Si il ne la prenait pas maintenant, elle allait mourir de frustration.

Ron, à la respiration de plus en plus chaotique de sa moitié, à la pression plus dure de ses tétons sur son torse, la sentait venir. Il décida de se faire violence pour la faire jouir comme elle le méritait : très lentement, à la limite de la privation. Il maintint sa cuisse, l'index toujours en action, et s'accroupit devant elle, baisant chaque partie dénudée qui lui était offerte. Hermione écarquilla les yeux quand il écarta le tissus gênant et se pencha, langue en avant, vers son gouffre palpitant. Soudain elle se crispa : « _Ron__..._ » Ron enfonça un peu plus son index. « … _la __porte_ ... » Il lui sourit plus largement en calant bien son épaule sous sa cuisse. « … _sort __d'insonorisation_ ... » Pour toute réponse, il lapa rapidement son clitoris, ramassant un peu de cyprine au passage. Un cri échappa à Hermione. Un sourire goguenard : « _Tu __devras __te __faire __silencieuse __Chat_ », et il se mit à la tache. Il lécha, aspira le petit bout gonflé, le fit roulé, sans jamais la pénétrer une seule fois. Hermione croyait défaillir. Elle se reposait de tout son poids sur son épaule, une main agrippant férocement la tignasse rousse alors qu'elle se mordait l'autre pour s'empêcher de crier. Des halètements de plus en plus plaintifs se succédèrent et elle partit. Se fut l'explosion. Teintée d'une légère sensation de vide en son antre.

Ron ne tenait plus, il en avait mal. Quand il sentit Hermione presque redescendue, il se releva, la souleva et à peine l'eut-il posée sur le bord du bureau qu'il était déjà en elle. Enfin comblée, Hermione suivit le rythme déjà endiablé de son mari. Elle enroula ses jambes autour de son bassin pour le sentir plus profondément. Pour Ron, c'était la délivrance, le paradis : un cocon de chaleur qui l'accueillait d'un doux nectar. Il captura brutalement les lèvres de sa compagne et accéléra puissamment la cadence. Hermione s'agrippa à ses épaule pour ne pas tomber pendant que leurs peaux nues et humides claquaient l'une contre l'autre. Elle sentit monter une vague de plaisir de plus loin que de coutume, plus chaude, plus dangereuse. Et elle s'imposa. Hermione mordit si fort l'épaule de Ron pour étouffer son cri qu'il en grogna de douleur. Tout son être se contracta, de ses orteils à sa main sur le postérieur musclé de l'homme en passant par ses parois les plus intimes. Ces contractions eurent raison de Ron qui lui même se délivra de toute cette pression en son sein.

Le souffle court, ils restèrent quelques instants entremêlés. Tendrement, Ron se détacha, reboutonna sa chemise, remit correctement son pantalon et embrassa chastement la bouche de sa femme. Hermione le regardait faire, apathique, encore amorphe. Ron la contourna, elle et le bureau, lui fit un clin d'oeil et dit en passant la porte : « À ce soir amour, passe une bonne fin de journée ! » Un grand sourire aux lèvres, les joues encore rougies et les lèvres gonflées, il avisa la pancarte sur le bureau de Stacey : _En __réunion, __ne __pas __déranger, __contacter __ma __secrétaire __en __salle __A208_.

* * *

Une heure plus tard, au domicile des Weasley :

_Ne __t'inquiète __pas __pour __les __enfants, __je __m'en __charge._

_PS : __Envoie __5 __gallions __de __ma __part __à __Stacey : __J'ai__perdu, __tu __as __été __plus __rapide __que __je __ne __le __pensais __(à __toi __de __voir __en __quoi. __Sinon, __on __peut __en __rediscuter __ce __soir__ …__)_

_Chat._


	2. OS 2

Voici le second OS de ce recueil.

Je vous laisse à votre lecture et vous retrouve en bas, nombreux je l'espère.

**_M_**.

PS : Merci beaucoup à Jus de Carotte pour son commentaire.

* * *

Elle courrait à en perdre haleine, vite, de plus en plus vite. Elle ne devait absolument pas s'arrêter. Elle était en train de prendre le dessus, pas à pas. Elle était plus entrainée, plus légère et, sans aucun doute, plus motivée. Elle sentait dans son dos l'écho des lourdes enjambées de son poursuiveur. À sa respiration rauque et sifflante, elle compris qu'elle avait gagné. Serrant plus fort la baguette ennemie dans sa main, elle puisa dans ses dernières ressources pour agrandir la foulée et accélérer. Elle inspira profondément, et poussa. D'un seul mouvement, ses jambes s'allongèrent, s'étirèrent et dans un dernier effort, elle dépassa les barrières anti-transplannage. Elle fit demi-tour et offrit un sourire sardonique à son poursuivant juste avant de disparaître dans un « pop ». Elle eut le loisir d'entendre le cri de colère et de frustration émit par l'homme encagoulé. Elle n'avait pu le reconnaître, mais sa baguette allait parler pour lui.

Quand la compression autour de son corps se relâcha enfin, elle se plia en deux, un genou à terre, la respiration hachée et la poitrine douloureuse. Pourtant un sourire de victoire vint à fleurir sur ses lèvres gercées. Certes, une petite victoire, mais une victoire tout de même. Elles étaient tellement rares qu'il fallait savoir s'en réjouir. Son rythme cardiaque affolé moins désordonné, elle se releva lestement, et repartit en trottinant tout en longeant la côte. Elle devait évacuer le surplus d'adrénaline qui courrait dans ses veines, et soigner son corps d'un arrêt brutal n'était pas un point négligeable. Lentement, elle inspirait l'air saturé d'embruns, laissant la pluie battre son visage, engloutir et engourdir ses vêtements. Foulée après foulée, telle une ombre légère dans l'averse, elle s'avançait vers la Chaumière aux Coquillages.

La Chaumière se dessina à l'horizon, le vent soufflait fort, glaçant la nuque mouillée de la jeune femme, les vagues, fortes et puissantes se rompait en un fracas libérateur. Doucement, elle se mit à marcher et s'approcha du chemin menant à la porte close. Le sable mouillé collé à ses vêtements pesait sur ses mouvements, lui faisant ressentir les prémices des ses futures douleurs. Elle avait dangereusement joué avec ses limites. Elle en était consciente. Elle s'engagea dans le jardin après avoir sentit le sortilège Fidélitas lui octroyer le passage. Contre toute attente, elle délaissa la porte d'entrée d'où provenait pourtant un rai de lumière et fit le tour de la bâtisse. D'une main vive, elle se saisit des battants qui menaient à la cave et les ouvrit. Elle dévala les marches glissantes et se retrouva dans l'obscurité. D'un Lumos, elle s'offrit un tour d'horizon alors qu'un nuage vaporeux s'échappait des ses lèvres entrouvertes. Elle avisa les parchemins sur l'étagère et s'en saisit d'un. Elle le tapota de sa baguette et murmura « Je jure que mes intentions sont loyales ». S'étalèrent alors sous ses yeux les lettres « HERMIONE GRANGER », suivies d'une séries de questions. Elle dénicha un simple stylo bille caché parmi les pinceaux à bois et y répondit de son écriture toujours aussi bien calligraphiée. Le parchemin se mit à briller, bleuté, et trembla brièvement avant de reprendre son apparence normale. Elle reposa le stylo à sa place et se saisit du rouleau avant de disparaître, laissant la cave de la Chaumière aux Coquillages aussi vide et noire qu'avant son passage.

Elle atterrit lourdement sur le parquet du petit salon de son appartement. Elle grimaça, les portoloins n'étaient définitivement pas son mode de transport favori. Mais vu le contexte actuel, mieux valait ne pas faire la fine bouche. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la cuisine, à gauche du canapé bon marché recouvert d'un plaid aux couleurs chatoyantes, Pattanrond recroquevillé dessus. Elle plongea la main dans la poche de son cardigan et en sortit un gallion. D'un coup de baguette, elle changea les numéro sur la tranche qui affichèrent : « H – 11-27-05 – 14 : 42 – G ». Le gallion chauffa en retour quelques secondes plus tard. En réponse, elle inscrivit « H – 11-27-05 – 18 : 15 – G ». Elle avait trois heures devant elle.

Hermione entra dans la cuisine après avoir remis le gallion à sa place. Elle mit à chauffer une théière d'eau. Elle dégoulinait. Mais cela l'importait peu. Le ménage sera fait d'un tour de main. Elle sortit du placard ses ingrédients miracles, après la course-poursuite de tantôt, ils lui seront bien utiles. Quand l'eau siffla dans le silence de la pièce, elle versa délicatement un peu de liquide frémissant sur son Earl Grey préféré, laissant les feuilles s'imbiber paresseusement. Une fois mouillées, elle y ajouta le reste. Elle y jeta ensuite une pincé de sel, une cuillère de jus de citron pressé et du miel d'acacia. Un mug à la main, la théière dans l'autre, elle se dirigea vers l'étage où l'attendait sa salle de bain. Elle déposa le tout sur un petit tabouret un peu bancale qui côtoya un bougeoir vieilli par les années. D'un coup de baguette, elle l'alluma et enclencha le robinet d'eau chaude de la baignoire. Elle attrapa le gros pot contre le mur et versa un mélange de gros sel de la mer Morte, marjolaine, sauge et serpolet. La flamme chatoyante berçait la pièce dans une douceur cotonneuse alors que s'élevait des volutes de buée. Dans un coin, Hermione ôta ses vêtements détrempés et les déposa sans grand cas dans le lavabo. Elle s'observa quelques instants et ne vit aucune marques visibles sur son corps. C'était une bonne chose. Elle releva sa queue de cheval en un chignon lâche, le piqua d'invisibles et étira ses bras vers le haut. Elle débuta alors en douceur ses étirements. Elle n'allait pas permettre à ce mangemort le plaisir de laisser son corps ankylosé.

Hermione se relevait lentement quand elle avisa la baignoire pratiquement pleine. Elle éteignit le filet d'eau et s'assit sur le rebord froid mais pourtant humide du bac. La vapeur l'enveloppait et les senteurs du bain tout juste coulé la transportaient loin d'ici, au soleil peut-être, un lieu épicé. D'un geste las, elle ôta de ses jambes le sable ocre brillant à la lueur de la flamme vacillante, puis, délicatement, elle plongea ses orteils l'eau fumante et les laissa s'enfoncer jusqu'à toucher le fond. Elle se laissa glisser le long de l'ivoire glacée un frisson la parcourut toute entière. Accroupie, elle s'appuya de ses mains sur le fond et cala confortablement son dos à la paroi inclinée. Un soupir de bonheur lui échappa alors qu'elle étendait ses jambes toujours un peu endolories dans la touffeur enveloppante. Sa nuque se renversa, les yeux fermés, elle inspira et expira profondément, la bouche entrouverte, essayant de ralentir les battements de son cœur, bercée par la pluie clapotant contre la lucarne. Sous ses paupières closes dansaient les mouvements fuyants de la bougie enchantée. L'odeur de marjolaine lui titillait les narines et chassait peu à peu de son esprit les traces de la matinée passée.

Se fût le martèlement d'une pluie drue sur le cristal de la lucarne qui la sortit du sommeil qui l'avait surprise. Hermione n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle s'était assoupie le soleil tentait toujours courageusement de percer l'épaisse couche nuageuse occultant l'azur du ciel qu'était aujourd'hui le toit de l'Angleterre. Il ne devait pas être très tard. Et l'eau était toujours tiède.

Hermione se redressa, accompagnée par les douces vaguelettes crées. Elle saisit le pot de gelée à sa droite de ses doigts fripés et le décapsula. L'odeur forte du romarin à camphre la prit à la gorge et la fit tousser. Mais elle plongea deux doigts dans l'onctuosité et l'étala, lentement, le long de son bras gauche. Le fraîcheur sur sa peau brûlante lui donna la chair de poule, faisant alors se dresser les petits cheveux de sa nuque, ainsi que, contre toute attente, ses délicats tétons. Elle commença un léger massage, partant de sa main, remontant par son coude, jusqu'à sa nuque. Elle insistait sur les zones de tension, finissant ainsi de détendre ses muscles déjà choyés par l'eau saline. Elle changea de bras et passa cette fois-ci plus de temps à s'occuper de ses épaules endolories, frictionnant, malaxant ses trapèzes durcis. Puis la nuque, tête inclinée contre la poitrine. Elle s'attaqua alors aux jambes : s'appliqua sur ses mollets, les enserrant entre pouce et index, suivant la fine ligne du muscle, alternant entre dureté et douceur elle remonta sur la cuisse, d'abord l'arrière, faisant rouler la peau entre ses doigts, puis un soupir quand sa main se fit plus légère à l'encontre de la peau plus fine et douce d'entre ses cuisses. Elle réitéra le même rituel sur sa seconde jambe.

Peu à peu, Hermione sentait naître cette ténue et pourtant si discrète contraction de désir entre ses cuisses. Alors qu'elle prodiguait ses soins, les courants crées par ses mouvements frôlaient son intimité, l'attisant tels une caresse invisible. Inconsciemment, elle s'était un peu plus laissé tombé au fond du bain, avait fait basculé son bassin vers l'avant, ouvert un peu plus largement ses cuisses, dans une attente certaine. Hermione fit alors glisser ses mains contre son ventre, n'arrêtant pas les frictions réparatrices et remonta sur sa poitrine. Quand ces doigts rencontrèrent les deux rondeurs et en effleurèrent ses pointes, une plainte étouffée s'échappa de ses lèvre tandis que sa tête basculait. Ses pressions se transformèrent en caresse. Elle ne pensait à rien, juste ses doigts sur son corps la grisant toute entière. Elle pressa tendrement ses seins, pinçant les boutons érigés puis les fit rouler sous des pouces agiles. La pression était à la fois douce et dure, bien dosée. Elle se cambra, un gémissement d'accompagnement. Elle frôlait rapidement ses cinq doigts contre les pointes dures tout en serrant ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, espérant ainsi calmer la moiteur qu'elle sentait se créer entre elles. Les frôlements laissaient places à des pincements, s'alternant de manière de plus en plus désordonnée. Hermione sentait le plaisir croître dans son ventre alors qu'elle se mouvait, plus lascive, dans l'eau clapoteuse et que ses plaintes devenaient plus profondes à mesure que le vide entre ses cuisses grandissait.

Prestement, sa main droite descendit le long de son abdomen, crocheta son nombril, remonta sur sa cuisse pour en caresser l'intérieur. Elle attendait avant d'arriver là où toute la tension s'accumulait. Sa main gauche s'activait toujours sur sa poitrine, ne lui laissant aucun repos. Elle contourna son sexe quémandeur pour faufiler sa main entre ses fesses. De son index, elle remonta de sa rosette entre ses lèvres, glissant sans difficulté dans la tiédeur humide, vers son centre nerveux. Du bout du doigt, elle l'effleura. Hermione s'en mordit les lèvres, toute cette tension amassée prête à exploser. Elle aplatit sa paume de main contre son entrecuisse, centre névralgique de ce qui allait se produire. Elle accentua la pression tout en coulant un doigt taquin en son sein. Il s'insinua tout en douceur autour de ses parois fébriles, extatiques. Hermione mut sa main, la faisant évoluer au grès de ses envies, de ses désirs, imposant un rythme soutenu. Elle fit serpenter un autre doigt, se remplissant davantage. Son bassin épousait le va-et-vient de ses phalanges, cherchant à rentrer plus profondément en contact. Elle avait passé une jambe par-dessus le rebord qu'elle serrait fermement d'une main blanche, s'ouvrant plus largement. Ses pieds se tendaient, s'arc-boutaient sous les vagues de plaisir. La culminance proche, Hermione fit descendre sa main glacée le long de ses seins, cajolant ses formes, l'intérieur de ses cuisses fermes et buta contre son bouton enflammé. Elle la maintint là, suivant des cercles quasi parfaits, imposant en son corps un rythme semblable à celui d'un métronome affolé. Et sur un dernier mouvement, effleurement, elle explosa. Elle ne savait plus tellement où elle était, ni pourquoi elle y était. Il y avait seulement cet incendie brûlant qui la ravageait de ses flammes ravissantes. Puis ce fut l'accalmie. La détente. Elle fit descendre sa jambe glacée dans l'eau maintenant plus qu'à peine tiède. Mais son corps encore ardent l'en protégeait. Hermione ferma les yeux, écouta sa respiration hachée devenir plus régulière et sourit : avec toute cette endorphine dégagée, elle allait pouvoir aller à cette satanée réunion bien relaxée. Un soupir de plénitude. Et elle décida qu'il était temps de sortir avant de finir toute fripée. Un dernier coup d'eau chaude pour rincer son corps humide, et elle posa pied à terre.

* * *

**_Les références qui sont faites à la boisson miracle et aux sels de bain ainsi que l'huile de massage sont de vraies techniques anti-douleurs / courbatures après du sport et en particulier la course à pied. Je vous les recommande !_**

**_Et je pense que vous l'aviez compris : les gallions ce sont ceux de HP5 ! ;)  
_**


End file.
